Our Lives
by lucy-erin
Summary: Grandpa!Klaine.


"Grandpa!"

The tiny girl's voice boomed across the yard, bringing a smile to Blaine's face on the front porch. She nearly sprinted across the grass, flying up the steps and into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"I missed you, Grandpa." she mumbled, holding him tightly.

She was no more eight years old, but she had the personality of a much older person. She reminded him so much of Kurt that sometimes, Blaine had to wonder how she had actually come from his side of things.

"I've missed you too, Abby." he assured her, hugging back tightly. He looked over the top of her head, spotting Tony coming up the driveway slowly. "Have you been keeping your dad in line like I told you to?" he asked.

She leaned back, nodding furiously. "He knows better than to not listen to me." she said confidently, smirking just like Kurt used to.

Blaine chuckled, watching his son walk up the steps. "Long time, no see." he commented, giving him a stern, but loving look.

Tony rolled his eyes, just like Blaine's, and laughed. "It's hard to get all the way to Ohio from California, Dad." he said, clapping him on the shoulder as he sat next to him.

"No excuses." Blaine said seriously, kissing Abby's forehead gently. She snickered, snuggling closer to him.

"Tell me again." she said softly, closing her eyes. Blaine sighed, his heart heavy. "Please, Grandpa?" she pleaded, knowing he couldn't say no.

He thought back to the numerous times he had told this same story, remembering every look that had crossed her face with every retelling. It was her favorite thing in the world when she came to visit.

"Okay, okay," he said as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

She just smiled, snuggling closer and waiting for him to start.

"It was Grandpa Kurt's nineteenth birthday," he started, remembering the night like it was yesterday.

"And he thought you forgot." she interrupted, knowing the story backwards and forward.

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "I am a very good actor." he told her, winking at Tony slyly. "He was convinced I had forgotten completely and he was dropping numerous hints, trying to remind me. He wasn't very sneaky about it, either." he told her.

She giggled. "He showed you all of his presents twice, but he never said why he got them." She still had her eyes closed, her tiny fingers dancing back and forth on his arm like she was playing her piano.

Tony laughed. "Why do you ask him to tell you if you already know?" he asked the girl, but he was enjoying it just as much as her. Hearing about his parent's past was one of his favorite past times as well.

She opened her eyes a little to glare at him. "Grandpa tells it best." she said, as if this should have been obvious. Tony raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to face the wrath of his daughter.

Blaine just shook his head, smiling. "He was dropping insane hints, but I played it off right until the last minute. He was home for a family dinner, but your Pop knew I was coming before it was over. We had been planning it for months." he said, smiling softly at the memory. "I showed up on the porch with twelve dozen roses and a horse drawn carriage." He laughed at his own teenage dramatics.

"Grandpa Kurt said it was over the top." Abby added in, because that's what her other grandpa would have said if he had been there.

"He only thought that because it was expensive." Tony interjected, earning a chuckle from Blaine.

"He loved it, though. He was all about romance." he said, sighing a little.

"Get to the question!" Abby said, as she always did by this point. After the fifth time, she just skipped to the end. This was actually the longest she had listened in quite some time without interrupting.

Tony chuckled. "So, you took him around town, just you, him, the driver, and the horse..." he said, waving his hand for his father to take over.

Blaine nodded slowly. "We stopped at the park and I took him to a private area. There were candles everywhere and soft music playing. He was so shocked and confused, but the look in his eyes when I got down on one knee," he said, chuckling softly as he looked down at the gold band on his finger. "And when I asked-"

"All I could think was, _'Took you long enough!'_" Kurt said from the doorway, coming out to sit on Blaine's other side, taking his free hand gently and intertwining their fingers.

Blaine smiled at him, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss. Abby scooted across the seat, parking herself in Kurt's lap. "I said yes, and we lived happily ever after." Kurt finished, smiling down at the little girl.

"I hope I get my prince charming someday." she said, sighing dramatically. All three men laughed loudly and Kurt hugged her tight to him.


End file.
